


and all the other boys try to chase me

by ohbarbara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, more of a move to e/h than e/n in this one so if you're not into that sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbarbara/pseuds/ohbarbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to 'let me be the sunrise of your broken heart'</p><p>disclaimer: this is fanfiction ie fiction for fans so do not consider this anything other than fiction nor show it to anyone who isn't a fan, especially not people who know the people in this fic thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the other boys try to chase me

Eleanor hadn't always been this angry towards them all. When Louis had introduced them to her, she thought of them as just a group of very nice boys she'd never be able to tell apart. But then there were one too many group hugs that she had to just stand by and watch, and the resentment festered in her gut until it actually enraged her how redundant she became in the face of all this friendship. She would never want them to break up or stop being friends but she just wished that she could seem that important.

Niall had always been her favourite. The night they'd met had been an awkward work function and she was bored and tired of trying to remember people's names and from where the boys were all standing in the corner looking shifty, he'd barrelled across and hugged her. She'd been so grateful that someone actually liked her she'd almost cried. (Never mind how she'd dreamed about Harry the first night they met; never mind how he didn't actually say a word to her all night; never mind that they caught themselves staring at each other from across the room; she didn't like him. That was that.)

And she especially didn't care at all about Harry with Niall lying right next to her, sweaty and asleep with his hands clasped together and his lips puckered. She stared for a while, feeling the fondness wash over her. Niall was so sweet. It felt as if she'd swallowed part of him and that the bitter little chasm she sometimes felt in her chest had been stoppered up. But she had better go. It was getting close to eleven and she was hungry and she could hear the party dying down beneath her and the last thing she needed was to be caught in flagrante delicto by some random partygoer, or worse Harry, with his accusing eyes and moral high ground.

She quickly got dressed again (she'd laddered her tights but if anything, it improved the ensemble; it gave her that edge that she always felt she needed) and creeped out of the room, turning the knob slowly so as not to be heard. She'd text Niall in the morning something; something that would somehow explain what had happened; why it had happened. (She privately hoped that he'd be able to explain it to her; she wasn't like this; she didn't _cheat._ )

She crept down the stairs and thank god, the party was still fairly busy and it seemed that she hadn't been missed. _Of course I hadn't been missed. I'm basically irrelevant and I never reply to text messages._

She was glancing around the room for people to say goodbye to when she saw Harry slouched over his phone in the corner. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. This was always the way it was at parties. Harry either a) picked someone to drape his body all over and give petnames to and nibble on or b) sat by himself like a giant weirdo. She was still looking at him (not staring; she didn't stare at him; he stared at her) when he somehow sensed her looking and looked up.

Eleanor suddenly remembered how, as a child, she'd been playing with her father's fountain pen and she'd suddenly spilled the ink on the stack of papers in front of her. She'd panicked and grabbed some tissues and scrubbed hard and watched as the pool of black ink had melted into a beautiful clear blue beneath. Harry's face had done a similar thing. It had been all furrowed foreheads and slumped postures but when he looked up, it was as if it had all melted away and it was just green eyes and his smile and he was looking right at her and Eleanor couldn't help but look back. He raised an eyebrow and indicated his head towards the door and she nodded. She didn't feel like she had a choice.

 

'So what have you been up to?' he asked once they got outside.

'Me and Niall were just both a bit tired so we had a bit of a nap,' Eleanor automatically lied. She wasn't going to give Harry another reason to be weird around her.

Harry looked smug and, raising the same eyebrow as before (she suddenly pictured him practising that a lot as a child and experienced an attack of fondness), said 'Do you always sleep naked with your male friends?'

 _How the fuck did he know?_ Eleanor refused to let her face fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

'Yeah, and my female friends too.' 

Bingo. Harry chuckled then licked his lips. ( _Is that for me?_ )

'Look, do you want to go get something to eat? This party's shit,' he said, seemingly disregarding the fact that they were flirting not a minute earlier. It was all business as usual and Eleanor was mildly disappointed.

'There's a McDonalds near here, I think.' 

'McDonalds, eh? My kind of girl,' he said, bumping against her slightly. _Yeah, I bet I am your type of girl._

 

Walking to the McDonalds proved very difficult. They couldn't agree on which way it was and neither was going to admit they were wrong so they decided to walk one person's route for five minutes and see if it worked and if not, do the other's. They flipped a coin to see who was going first and Harry won ( _he gets everything he wants_ ) but they were only two minutes into his way when Eleanor declared they were going the wrong way and she wouldn't go a step further. Harry ( _nice nice nice, considerate heartthrob, isn't Harry just such a kind boy?_ ) agreed to go her way which only made her resent him more. (Never mind the fact that both of them were both slightly pigeontoed so they kept veering into each other and accidentally interlocking hands. That was immaterial.) It turned out she was right in the end and Harry joked about offering to be her slave to make up for leading her astray and she bit her tongue to avoid saying something she'd regret. 

They walked into the McDonalds. It was nice and quiet. Thank God. The last thing Eleanor needed was to be papped with Harry Styles. She glanced at the menu and spotted her reflection in the mirror behind the counter. Oh god she had a stupid goofy smile. Turns out fucking boyband members really does improve your mood. (It wasn't Harry causing the smile, that was for sure.)

'What do you want?' Harry whispered in her ear. (In a totally non-sexual manner, shut up.)

'A fuckton of chips,' she whispered back, getting on her tippy-toes to get to his ear. He chuckled, low and quietly.

'One fuckton of chips, coming up,' he said and strolled (yeah he fucking strolled) up to the counter.

 

Eleanor dumped her bag on a booth and sat down. She'd decided that sitting across from each other was less romantic than sitting next to each other and she was trying really hard to get romantic with fucking Harry Styles. She just needed to have a reasonable distance between her and his dick. _Thou shalt not fuck two of your boyfriend's best friends/colleagues in one night_.

Harry flopped in the booth across from her and was putting his change back in his wallet when Eleanor glanced over (she wasn't looking at his hands; she was just _looking_ ) and holy fuck, that was a lot of money. Louis never had much more than £20 in his and he was so fucking tight. Like he'd buy nice things on special occasions for people he loved but usually it was just staying home with a DVD and some Dominos. Harry's wallet was literally stuffed with money. 

She dragged her eyes away from his money and Harry was smiling at her. Not a smug, 'yeah I'm fucking loaded' way but in just a pleasant, 'hey you're a great human being, well done champ' way. She tried to smile back in a friendly way and not a 'can't wait until you go down on me' way which she was growing perilously closer to every second.

'So, what were you and Niall doing?' Harry asked. _Fuck._

'Reading Aristotle.' If Harry was going to make her talk about this, she was going to be a massive fucking dickhead. 

'Oh really, because reading Aristotle doesn't usually make me moan very loudly?' Harry says, and fucking hell, he looks so smug Eleanor wants to hit him. 

'Maybe you should have read more of that wikipedia article then.' _Checkmate, motherfucker._

Harry looks confused for a few minutes then said 'At least it's better than tweeting about Call Me Maybe.'

It was Eleanor's turn to look confused. What the fuck was happening?

'What? Why the fuck are you reading my tweets? Wait, why don't you just follow me?'

'Can't have people knowing I like you,' Harry said, with a wry, almost self-mocking smile.

'Of course not,' Eleanor replied, not really knowing what she was agreeing to. 'And anyway, Call Me Maybe is a fucking modern classic.'

'Well, of course you'd like it,' Harry said. 

'What the fuck is that meant to mean? Is this some bullshit misogyny music snobbery because-'

'No, it's not that. It's that line,' Harry clears his throat, embarrassed. And then he sings quietly 'and all the other boys try to chase me.' His voice is perilously low and he sounds so good but Eleanor doesn't like what this means. 

'Because you've got Louis and Niall and like, are you going after Liam and Zayn next?' he says, eyes down on the table.

'No, dickhead. They've got girlfriends, jesus fucking christ.' She's actually really annoyed now, what is this meant to mean?

'Yeah and you've got a boyfriend,' he says and looks her straight in the eyes. There's a moment of hostility but then it passes and he says 'I'd better go check if they've done your chips, madame.' _Dick._

 _  
_Eleanor watches as he flirted with the girl behind the counter. God, was there anyone he wasn't determined to seduce? _You're not getting me, mister._

Harry plonks himself down across from her (Jesus, you'd think being good looking and famous and rich meant you'd take care of yourself but no, Harry just threw himself around with scant regard for safety.) and immediately starting stealing her chips.

'God, you are so fucking annoying,' the endless internal monologue somehow slips out.

'Oh really?' Harry doesn't even look up and he kept eating her chips and that was somehow more maddening because why the fuck doesn't Harry care about her godfuckingdammit?

'Yeah,' she said, testing him. 'You were 'the annoying brunette one' in my phone for a while because I couldn't remember your name.' This should do it.

'Oh cool, what was everyone else?' Harry asks, mouth half full of food. Eleanor pointedly steals the chip from his hand and then puts it in her mouth but he just smiles and takes another. _Harry okay Styles._

'Niall was 'the annoying blonde one', Zayn was 'the good looking and annoying one' and Liam was just... Liam. I just somehow could remember his name.' 

'Oh, so I'm ugly and annoying?' Harry seems genuinely hurt. Eleanor shrugs. It's time she was in control.

'You are very annoying, the lot of you. Louis has replied to texts from you guys whilst _inside_ me. That's slightly insulting.' She's slightly weirded out at the fact that she's talking about this but fuck it, she will embarrass the fuck out of Harry Styles if it's the last thing she does.

But he still doesn't react.

'Harry, imagine I'm going down on you, okay?'

He suddenly snaps his head to attention and makes his 'sixteen year old nudist' smirk and says 'Yep, I'm there.'

'Oh, fuck off. But yeah if I was texting during that, you'd be slightly perturbed, yes?' Eleanor asks. She isn't sure what she's trying to achieve here but it's somewhere along the lines of trying to get Harry to proposition her while still seeming uninterested.

'I don't think I'd mind at all.' _Motherfucker._

Suddenly dignity and plausible deniability don't actually matter at all and it's all about Harry and she actually fucking needs to know if he actually likes her because this is killing her. Flirting is all very well and good and she's already been fucked once this evening but she can't not know anymore.

'Prove it.'


End file.
